An aircraft data interface function (ADIF) can be visualized as an avionics bus data to Ethernet converter. The ADIF interfaces between avionics equipment and non-avionics equipment like an electronic flight bag, thereby isolating the avionics domain from external applications. The ADIF architecture currently available is designed such that all line replaceable units are physically connected to an ADIF server. There is always a limitation on the number of line replaceable units that can be physically connected to any device, which in turn permits the ADIF server to be able to serve only a limited number of parameters depending on the hardware specification. This inhibits the ADIF server from serving the parameters requested by external applications. Also, adding a new line replaceable unit to the ADIF server requires that physical connections be done to the ADIF server. Further, the currently existing design of the ADIF is resistant to change, is hardware dependent, and does not fully perform as an aircraft interface device.